Bubble Pop!
|artist = |year = 2011 |alt = Bubble gum version |mode = Trio (Classic) Dance Crew (Alternate) |dg = / / (Classic) / / / (Bubble gum version) |nogm = 4 |pictos = 133 (Classic) 151 (Bubblegum Version) |mc = JD2018 Bubble gum version 1A: Mauve 1B: Purple 2A: Pink 2B: Pink Flamingo Kids Mode Pink |pc = / / (Classic) Turquoise Green/Orange/Yellowish/Blue (Bubble gum version) |gc = / / / (Approximated)/ / (Bubble gum version) |lc = Pink (Classic) Indigo (Bubble gum Version) |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche |perf = Armelle Gerbault(P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BdsLbBfHLH0 Aurélie Sériné (P2)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=85 Laure Dary (P3) Bubble Gum Version Jessika Neres Mendonca (P3)https://youtu.be/L9on8KGpJkU?t=166 |nowc= BubblePop (Classic) BubblePopALT (Bubble gum version)}}"Bubble Pop!" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is a trio of three girls. 'P1' P1 has black hair in a sideways ponytail, and wears a pink bow, a yellow jacket, a blue and pink splatter crop top, a blue skirt, and pink wedged sneakers. 'P2' P2 has black hair in two twisted buns and wears a teal romper with pink polka dots, a yellow bow belt, and a yellow collar, blue knee high socks, and yellow shoes. 'P3' P3 has pink hair in a ponytail, and wears a pair of sunglasses, a pink sleeveless turtleneck crop top with the word "POP" in blue letters, a yellow skirt, black underwear, blue socks with pink polka dots, and black wedged sneakers. Bubblepop coach 1.png|P1 Bubblepop coach 2.png|P2 Bubblepop coach 3.png|P3 Bubble gum version The routine is performed by a female-male-female-male Dance Crew. The dancers wear different colored jumpsuits as well as different colored giant bubble gum costumes with sprinkles. 'P1' P1 wears a yellow jumpsuit and a mint green bubble gum costume. 'P2' P2 wears a blue jumpsuit and an orange bubble gum costume. 'P3' P3 wears a mint green jumpsuit and a yellow bubble gum costume. 'P4' P4 wears an orange jumpsuit and a blue bubble gum costume. BubblePopALT Coach 1.png|P1 BubblePopALT Coach 2.png|P2 BubblePopALT Coach 3.png|P3 BubblePopALT Coach 4.png|P4 Background Classic The background is first seen with a large, colorful bubble machine that then passes by the dancers to reveal the bubble like factory behind them. The bubbles float through the clear pipes. Some bubbles shoot out of nearby cannons. It then transforms into a blue cloudy sky with a pink, smiling flying machine that flashes yellow. The sky goes downward to a ground of colorful bubbles. Whenever "Bubble pop" is sung, a cloud with the word "POP" in pink balloons pops up. After the second chorus, a differently shaped bubble machine appears in a darker layout. The layout includes two orange, devices that float around, two Saturn-like objects on the ground, 3 mallets with different colors that hits to the beat of the song, some tubes with different colored bubbles in them and a big bubble machine which bounces to the beat of the song. Bubble Gum Version The routine starts with the coaches in the form of colored dots with a cartoony expression (P1 is green, P2 is magenta, P3 is yellow and P4 is sky blue), in front of a pink background; as soon as a candy vending machine passes behind them, they pop up in their human form, and the background now has pink and fuchsia stripes with stars and the title spelled in a light blue, bubbly font; the vending machine bounces around the screen and releases opaque bubbles. In the verses, the vending machine zooms in and the background turns yellow with light rays and levitating cartoony bubblegums; then, the machine moves to the left and the background is in shades of aquamarine; when the coaches bump against each other, some bubblegums and colored stars pop out. In the chorus, the background is light blue, with lighter polka dots and bubbles with the letters that spell the title in pink; when "Bubble Pop!" is sung, the title pops up in yellow, and the bubblegums and stars explosion from the verses reappears. In the bridge, the backgrounds turns mauve with purple concentrating circles and bubblegums and hearts floating into opaque bubbles; the colorful explosion reappears when the coaches bump against each other. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine. All of them are waves from P3 to P1. Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Raise your right hand and tilt your wrist. Gold Move 3: *'P1:' Move your right arm in circular motion rapidly. *'P2:' Swirl your arms and hips. *'P3:' Point rapidly your right arm to the right. Bubble_Pop_GM.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Bubblepop gm3 p3.png|Gold Move 3 (P3) Bubblepop gm3 p2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Bubblepop gm3 p1.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) BubblePop_GoldMoveGIF.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game Bubblepop_gm_3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Bubble gum version There are 2''' '''Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: * P1 and P3: Lean to the right and open your arms. * P2 and P4: Lean to the left and open your arms. Gold Move 2: Jump forward and shake your arms above your heads. P2 and P4 do this first, then P1 and P3. bubblepopalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Bubblepopalt_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game bubblepopalt gm 2 p2 p4.png|Gold Move 2 (P2 and P4) bubblepopalt gm 2 p1 p3.png|Gold Move 2 (P1 and P3) Bubblepopalt_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists Bubble Pop! appears in the following playlists: ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * Beats from the Far East * * Trios Trivia *''Bubble Pop!'' is the fourth Korean song in the series after Gangnam Style, Gentleman, and DADDY; however this is the first one not to feature PSY as artist. **This is the eighth Korean song in the whole franchise after the already mentioned PSY songs, Bar Bar Bar, Bang Bang Bang, 4 Walls, and Gee, ''followed by New Face. * In the preview gameplays, the artist's name is written in its normal version ("''Hyun'a''") instead of its stylized one ("Hyun'A"), and the title is written without the exclamation mark. *P3 resembles ''Play's coach. * In the 2017 Showreel by Deléglise David, P1 s crop top, P2 s dress and P3 s glove are more greenish than in-game. **Additionally, all coaches were supposed to have a green outline instead of the pink one used in the final version, and the background was different. ***Besides, the E3 version of the Classic routine ends with a fading blackscreen effect, leaving only the coaches' outline visible; in the final product, instead, there is no fading effect. **Additionally, the bubblegum suit for P2 and jumpsuit for P4 in the Alternate routine were originally purple instead of orange. * During the dub step part of the Classic routine, P1 and P2's Gold Moves involve movement while P3's Gold Move simply consists of a pose. * P3 can be seen in a promotional image for the game's countdown. * The dancers' reflections can be seen a bit higher, coming up to their shins. * The Bubble Gum version of this song, along with In the Hall of the Pixel King, Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, Love Ward, and Carmen (Overture), were originally planned to be included in Kids Mode. However, they were scrapped for unknown reasons. * In the Bubble Gum Version, P1 s suit is the opposite color of P3 s, and so are P2 and P4s . * The Alternate coaches are affected by a mask glitch, which makes some parts of their bodies turn grey when they get down. * After the second verse and before the second chorus P3 almost loses balance on her left foot. * In a concept art for All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance), P3 is seen as a cameo on her own planet, but she does not appear in the final game. * At times, the word "POP" on P3 s crop top glitches to purple when her arms get close to it. ** Her crop top also glitches red at times. Gallery Game Files BubblePop Cover Generic.jpg|''Bubble Pop!'' BubblePopALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Bubble Pop!'' (Bubble gum version) Bubblepopalt cover phone kids.jpg|''Bubble Pop!'' (Bubble gum version) (Kids Mode) Bubblepop cover albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach Bubblepopalt cover albumcoach.png|Bubble gum version s album coach bubblepop_banner_bkg.png|Classic s menu banner bubblepopalt_banner_bkg.png|Bubble gum version s menu banner Tex1 64x64 m 51c6289c638adb91 14.png|Classic s album background Bubblepop p1 ava.png|Classic (P1) s avatar Bubblepop p2 ava.png|Classic (P2) s avatar Bubblepop p3 ava.png|Classic (P3) s avatar Bubblepopalt p1 ava.png|Bubble gum version (P1) s avatar Bubblepopalt p2 ava.png|Bubble gum version (P2) s avatar Bubblepopalt p3 ava.png|Bubble gum version (P3) s avatar Bubblepopalt p4 ava.png|Bubble gum version (P4) s avatar In-Game Screenshots Bubblepop menu.png|''Bubble Pop!'' on the menu (8th-Gen) Bubblepop load.png|Classic s loading screen (8th-Gen) Bubblepop coachmenu.png|Classic s coach selection screen (8th-Gen) Bubblepopalt menu.png|Bubble gum version on the menu (8th-Gen) Bubblepop wii menu.png|'' '' on the menu (7th-Gen) Bubblepop wii routinemenu.png|Classic s routine selection menu (7th-Gen) Bubblepop wii coachmenu.png|Classic s coach selection screen (7th-Gen) Promotional Images JD2018_2daysleft.png|The dancer in the "2 Days Until Just Dance 2018" photo Beta Elements Desktop 18-9-2017 5-27-17 PM-235.png|Beta color schemes for both the Classic and the Alternate coaches 1231.gif|Beta ending seen in the E3 version Bubblepop beta background.png|Beta background Others Bubble Pop-HyunA Widescreen 293248.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website Bubblepop teaser.png|Teaser and behind the scenes for P3 BubblePopScreenshot ebgames.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 1 BubblePopScreenshot ebgames2.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 2 34e9a152417055.599ef631ddadd.jpg|Concept art (Classic) bubblepop background showreel.png|Background 1 bubblepop background 2 showreel.png|Background 2 Bubblepop p3 crop top glitch 1.png|The glitch on the word "POP" Bubblepop p3 crop top glitch 2.png|P3 s crop top glitch Bubblepopalt mask glitch 1.png|Bubble gum version s mask glitch 1 Bubblepopalt mask glitch 2.png|Bubble gum version s mask glitch 2 Bubblepopalt mask glitch 3.png|Bubble gum version s mask glitch 3 Bubblepopalt mask glitch 4.png|Bubble gum version s mask glitch 4 Bubblepopalt mask glitch 5.png|Bubble gum version s mask glitch 5 Videos Official Music Video HYUNA - 'Bubble Pop!' (Official Music Video) Teasers Bubble Pop! - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bubble Pop! - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Bubble Pop! - Just Dance 2018 'Bubble gum version' Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum Version) - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation es:Bubble Pop!pt-br:Bubble Pop! Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Removed from Kids Mode Category:Laure Dary Category:Armelle Gerbault